


she held his heart in her hand, he wouldn't ask for it back

by ellatrobbie



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellatrobbie/pseuds/ellatrobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is their first official fight, if that’s anything to celebrate, and while he’s not actually surprised it’s her who is mad at him, he is a little surprised it’s because of this." // Inspired by a prompt going around tumblr at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she held his heart in her hand, he wouldn't ask for it back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight or Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585792) by [arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0). 



When they finally get back to the garage, Happy storms off without saying a word to anyone. Not that she had been particularly talkative in the van. Every time he or Walter had tried to say something or explain to thank her she would turn a sharp corner, or purposefully hit a pothole, letting them jostle around in the back. They have already been yelled at by Gallo, so he didn’t really need to hear it again but he also doesn’t like it when she doesn’t talk to him.

He had sort of expected her to say something to Paige and Sylvester, who are waiting for them. Sly looks anxious and worried, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees all three of them come through the door. Paige watches Happy head straight to the back of the garage, turning back to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He knows. _He knows_. He takes a deep breath, glances at Walter who’s still standing behind him.

“Go, I’ll explain what happened,” he says, gesturing to the back. Toby nods, wastes no time in following her.

She’s looking furiously in her drawers, slamming them shut when she can’t find what she’s looking for. He watches her for a moment, gazes up her skinny jeans and reminds himself that she would kill him six ways to Sunday if she knew what he was thinking about right now.

“Y’know, if you wanna hurt me, I’m sure you don’t need props,” he says finally, mostly to get her attention. She slams the last drawer shut and turns around glaring at him. She’s really, truly angry; he hasn’t look her in the eye since she picked them up. He’s not sure he’s ever seen her _this_ angry at him.

“Look, I know it was stupid but -”

“It was _idiotic_ ,” she snarls, “and dangerous and -”

“Okay, okay!” He concedes, putting his hands up in surrender. This is their first official fight, if that’s anything to celebrate, and while he’s not actually surprised it’s her who is mad at him, he is a little surprised it’s because of this. He pauses, tries to talk himself out of continuing but it’s important for her to know. “You know it was Walter’s idea, right? Shouldn’t you be yelling at both of us?”

She narrows her eyes, and if he didn’t know any better he’d guess she was wondering how stupid he could be. Actually, that’s probably exactly what she’s doing. She glances behind him, to where the others are still talking and are definitely able to hear them, and without saying anything she grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out the back door until they’re standing by her truck.

“Walter’s smart, but he gets hooked by stupid ideas all the time,” she says, letting her voice get louder now that they’re outside. “You should know when to talk him out of it.”

He can’t help but scoff, “Really? Because if he had come to you with this thing, I don’t think you would’ve had time to put on your leather jacket before you were running out the door to help.”

“It’s not about -” She shakes her head, stopping her words. She’s obviously finding it hard to express herself, probably because she’s trying not to punch him. And he wants to help her, he really does, but he still doesn’t get why she’s so pissed at him.

“You don’t get to do stupid things like that anymore!” She says finally, gesturing her hands wildly before she clamps them into fists.

He frowns, totally confused as to why she’s speaking in code.“It was a well thought-out plan foiled by things neither of us could have predicted. And also-” 

“Ugh,” she groaned loudly, letting her fist drop against the truck door to a loud thump, “Forget it.” 

She moves to walk past him, but there’s no way he’s letting go of this now. She can’t just get that upset and then bring it down to a simmer. That’s how the whole pot explodes. And he’s not about to let them explode. 

“Ohhh no you don’t!” He says quickly, moving to block her path. She steps back, her eyes challenging him, but he ignores it. “I admit we took a risk tonight. And most of it was illegal. And maybe also dangerous. But it’s nothing we haven’t done before. Nothing _you_ haven’t done before. Why are you so pissed at me? What’s different-” 

“ _Because I love yo-_ ” her eyes widen suddenly as she clamps her mouth shut. 

His jaw drops, the words he was about to say just dissolve on his tongue. He’s pretty sure his heart has just skipped a beat or grew two sizes or any one of those cheesy love chestnuts. He wants to check whether he heard her correctly, but he’s staring at her, and she looks terrified and he’s torn between kicking himself and feeling freakin’ ecstatic. Because Happy Quinn _loves_ him. And she told him. He’s not oblivious; he knows how big this is for her. That she would only let herself get this involved with him in the first place if she felt something. But he hadn’t quite expected it like this. He always thought he’d have to pry it out of her, let jokes laden with subtext doing their bidding for them. 

He finally realises that he hasn’t said anything yet. She’s staring at him, waiting and he’s just grinning at her like a fool. Like a proper fool-in-love. “You love me?” 

She doesn’t say anything, just bites her lip and he’s always found that hot but right now he can barely think from the onslaught of emotions he’s feeling. He focuses though, locks his eyes with hers, “Well, that is definitely good news. Because I am _so_ in love with you.” 

She lets out a breathy laugh, like she’s relieved. He wants to tell her she’s crazy for ever thinking otherwise, but he settles for stepping forward and leaning down, capturing her lips in a kiss. She leans into him, reaching up to grab at his jacket. 

When he pulls away, he immediately wraps his arms around her holding her so close that her head is nestled under his chin. He’s wondering how many times he can say I love you to her before she gets sick of it, wonders whether it could ever catch up to how many time he’s thought it while looking at her or breathed it into her skin when they’re in bed together. He wonders whether there’s any chance they can escape back to his place right now without talking to the others because he really doesn’t want this moment ruined. 

“I’ll drive”, she says suddenly, words muffled by his chest before she pulls herself out of his arms, “You can let Paige know that we're fine and we’re going home.” 

He smiles, mostly at the idea that she’s using home in same sentence as _we_. “Has anyone ever told you you might be a genius?” 

She definitely laughs at that one, even while she rolls her eyes, and he presses his lips to hers one more time. It’s different now, the words hang between their lips, roll off their tongues, and he’s pretty sure it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.


End file.
